


Pushed Away, Drawn In

by cravingtheworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt, Relationship(s), Season 4 villlains, Slow Burn Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Stydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingtheworld/pseuds/cravingtheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New student Lydia Martin has a scary past, and she finds herself coming face to face with unravelling secrets from that past. She was drawn to Beacon Hills and she’ll discover why as she encounters Scott and his pack, including Stiles, while they fight for their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles had never seen the hallway part the way that it did the moment that the new transfer student stepped foot into Beacon Hills High School. Clad in black stilettos and and a blue sundress, her red hair swinging with each step; she commanded attention. His conversation with Scott and Allison was suspended the moment she caught his eye, and his normally frantic hands stilled mid-air. Every eye was on her as she walked, more like strutted, her way through the hall. "Who is that?" “I have no idea." Allison answered sounding impatient, "Stiles, continue your thought please."

 

Lydia thought it was hilarious. The way that everyone watched her as she made her way down to the office. For her, this was a playground, somewhere she could play pretend. Far away from her actual reality. Lydia chuckled to herself when the students didn't even try to be subtle about their staring, they just watched with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open. Even the secretary’s mouth dropped open at the sight of Lydia. But at least she had the decency to close it almost as quickly. Let's get this over with, Lydia thought.

"Hi, I'm here for my schedule. I just transferred." Putting on her sweetest smile.

"What's your name?" The secretary stumbled through her words, clearly intimidated.

"Lydia Martin." She stated, trying to hide her smirk, she could be a little much to handle all at once.The secretary handed it to Lydia and off she went to class. Hearing the whispers that had made their way around the school already.

 

“He has no idea what he’s in for. It’s only his second full moon. We don’t have time - and you're no longer listening to me, are you?” Stiles trailed off, watching Scott and Allison make love eyes at each other. “That’s just great.” The three sat down in their desks for English. But Stiles thoughts were elsewhere, he could keep up well enough. They were dealing with a killer going after the werewolves in Beacon Hills. But once again his thoughts were interrupted as the girl from earlier clicked her way to a desk a couple rows in front of him. On her way past him she turned her head towards him and winked; Stiles just about choked on his drink. And his eyes drifted from her piercing green eyes to the scar that ran from the bottom of her left eye all the way down under her chin. Like how a tear would run down her cheek. As she sat down Stiles noticed that her hair was strawberry blonde rather than red. He shook the thoughts of her out of his head and went back to worrying about the packs many other problems. The droning of their English teacher became background music for the ideas racing through his head.

 

\--------------------

 

Stiles, she had heard someone call him, catches her eye in the first month that she’s at Beacon Hills High, but she can't quite pin down the reason why. Maybe it was his hands that never stop moving, or the way that he looked at her; like he could see right through the wall she puts up. Whatever it is, it's unnerving to Lydia. She had a lot of the same classes as him, and she found herself staring at the back of his head wondering what he was like.

Lydia has never spoken to him though. He and his friends are always running out of the school as soon as the day is done, finding themselves involved with the weird crimes happening. But despite that, Allison became her best friend, they bonded because they are the only two people in french that can actually fluently speak the language. Allison is sweet, but again, always running out or cancelling plans suddenly with an apology and no explanation. Leaving Lydia puzzled every time.

 

Her and Allison were tucked into the folds of Lydia’s grey comforter. Studying while the storm sent waves of rain against the window. Lydia buried herself further into the giant bed as she looked over the reading for next week, even though she already knew everything she needed to.

 _Only you can stop it_. Lydia looked around confused.

“Did you say something?”

Allison looked up from her books.“No, why?”

“No reason I guess. Just thought I heard something.” Lydia said quietly. She looked back at her books and tried to go back to studying but her mind was somewhere else. The whispering was persistent.

_Only you can stop it. Only you can stop it. Only you can stop it. Only you can stop it._

It just kept going on and on and on, and it made Lydia feel like she was crawling up the walls. The faintly puckered scar on her cheek was tingling, it hadn’t done that for years. Lydia ran a pink, manicured nail delicately down her cheek; the memories attached were drawing tears to her eyes that threatened to spill over. Those memories were draining, so she settled into her pillow, listening to the rain as she let herself slowly succumb to her exhaustion.

 

\--------------------

 

Waking yourself up by screaming is something that hadn’t happened to Lydia for a long time. But she laid her head back down on her pillow as her sluggish, sleepy eyes closed.

Lydia felt the crumbling leaves under her feet first. And when she looked around the leaves made sense. She was somewhere in the woods. It’s a dream, that’s what this is. Or that's what she told herself as she stepped barefoot around a branch. The last thing she remembered was going back to sleep, nestled in her bed beside Allison. Lydia became lost in her head as the whispering got louder the farther she walked. Her heartbeat was in her ears; the pounding taking her away from her surroundings.

_Only you can stop it. Only you can stop it. Only you can stop it. Only you can stop it._

“Just make it stop. Someone, please. Just make it stop!” She pleaded, her voice strained as it reached an octave that dogs could hear. The way that she slammed her hands on her ears would’ve normally made her cringe, now, she didn’t even feel it. The voices disorientated her completely. After stumbling around with her hands over her ears for a few minutes, Lydia tripped over something and when she looked up only a squeak made its way out of her mouth.

Scrambling to her feet, she didn’t let the body out of her sight. As lydia stepped back, she bumped into a tree. She startled and gasped, her hands flying to her face as she struggled to slow her breathing. The time that passed was lost on the girl as she stood with her back glued to the tree. A rustling came from the far side of the clearing and she looked out from behind the tree. Her heart still racing. Scott ran up with Stiles and Allison, along with a couple other kids she recognized. They didn’t even blink an eye at the bloody body on the ground.

 

Stiles watched Lydia slowly emerge from behind the tree. He glanced at the body as he ran up to her. There was blood on her face, very clearly from her hands. They moved to her arms and started rubbing up and down her arms, continually spreading the blood. He can feel her shaking as soon as grabs her small wrists in his hands to stop her from spreading the blood. She has her eyes glued to the body, only looking at Stiles as he grabs her wrists. When he looks her in the eye, the fear is blatant in her wide eyes. She tears her eyes away to glance at the rest of the pack before settling back on Stiles. Stiles can practically feel her uneasiness and fear. And the first thing that Lydia says is unsurprising to not only Stiles, but the whole pack. Something they had heard from more than one person.

“C-can someone p-please t-tell me what t-the hell is going on?”


	2. Chapter 2

The pack was watching Lydia pace the length of the far side of Dereks loft. She was muttering to herself, and though the werewolves could hear her words, Stiles could practically see her brain working; trying to connect the pieces she was just presented with. Like it was an intricate puzzle rather than supernatural word vomit that they had thrown at her. Well it could be compared to a puzzle.

“You're staring again. She’s just working things out, her brain works a little like yours actually.” Stiles jumped when Scott came up behind him. “Don’t worry so much. She can handle it.”  

“Is it that obvious?” Scott nodded at this. Stiles dropped his head into his hands. “Everything is just going wrong. The assassins, the nemeton, and oh yeah, a new girl finding dead bodies in the middle of the preserve.” Pulling his head up and dragging his hand down his face, the amber eyed boy looked to the girl still pacing; thinking about the conversation that happened not even 20 minutes ago.

 

_“Okay, so let me get this right. Derek, Isaac, and Liam are werewolves.” When the strawberry blonde was met with small nods from the kids in front of her she continued. “ Malia is a werecoyote, Stiles is only human, Allison is a hunter, Kira is a fox-”_

_“Kitsune actually.” The small dark haired girl interrupted._

_Lydia opened her mouth to speak and promptly closed it into a tight lipped frown. “Awesome. So then Scott is the alpha? And I’m what?”_

_“We think you’re a banshee. Essentially, it means that you can sense when someone is going to die.” This information came from Derek, who had the most experience with supernatural, or so they told her._

_“Apparently I’m also a compass for finding dead bodies; but I can’t remember walking there from my room.” Lydia could feel a mental breakdown becoming imminent._

_Stiles started speaking, switching topics on her, and it was all Lydia could do to keep her focus. “We also think that you were drawn here. You, and others potentially.” He paused and Lydia opened her mouth to ask why when Stiles answered it for her, reading her mind. “The nemeton. It’s a sort of beacon for supernatural creatures. A giant tree that has some sort of magic.” There was no response to this that could express Lydia’s emotions so she threw her hands up in frustration, walked to the far side of the room and began to pace. She thought that her head might actually explode._

 

Each pack member was off doing their own thing. Stiles was people watching every few minutes, something he did to keep himself focussed while trying to work out why werewolves were being attacked. He was not having much luck. And it didn’t help that his board was back in his room. Scott and Allison were in the middle of a hushed conversation; probably not regarding the recent deaths. The rest of the werewolves were trying to help Malia with her powers. Who knows how that was going. And Kira was working with her katana. Stiles had his fingers crossed that she didn’t take anyones head off.

“That’s it! I’m leaving.” Lydia said decidedly, her hands up as she walked towards the door. Seven heads snapped up in her direction when the girl spoke. Stiles heard six voices all trying to convince her to stay, that everything was true. But Stiles was just watching her. His brow furrowed. The strawberry blonde wrapped her arms around herself as if they could protect her and Stiles could see that she was overwhelmed and he knew that she was stubborn. He also knew the look when someone was going to start freaking out at any minute.

He spoke up. “Let her go. We can’t force her to stay.” He received many different responses. Mostly protests from the pack, but one of relief and a silent thank you from the girl with the emerald eyes on the verge of freaking out.

Once the door slammed behind her, everyone turned on Stiles. Isaac’s voice was the one that broke through.

“What the hell? Why did you do that?” He asked.

“We can’t make her believe it all today. She’ll come to it on her own.” Stiles shot back, waving his hands around trying to emphasize his point. “And in case you didn’t notice, she was going to go into full meltdown mode any minute. And I don’t think that your super sensitized, werewolf ears could handle a banshee melt down; if that's actually what she is.” And with that, the pack decided it was best if everyone went their separate ways for the night.

Stiles left hoping that he was right; that Lydia would come to terms with the supernatural on her own. Hopefully pretty quickly if she did. He had a feeling that they might need her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was shorter... hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Thoughts consumed her mind for the next month, constantly bouncing around giving Lydia a headache. She just couldn’t seem to wrap her head around what they had told her. Lydia is a sceptic. She didn’t believe in the supernatural; she believed in what was real. Stability was very important to Lydia, and the supernatural is the complete opposite of stable.

 All she needed to do was hold her head high and pretend that everything was fine. For a month that’s what it took to keep her on the right side of the edge of sanity. Lydia didn’t do crazy, and she definitely didn’t do werewolves and banshees. She had convinced herself that whatever had happened, and what she was told was not true.

 They were persistent though. She'll give them that. It was proving more and more difficult to avoid them. One of them was always around the corner. She just about rolled her ankle on more than one occasion trying to duck into a bathroom or corner so they wouldn’t see her. It became routine to her; trying to avoid Scott and his friends. Stiles proved the most difficult to avoid. He almost matched her in intelligence so he was in most of her classes. He was just always around.

 

\--------------------

 

“Lydia!” She whipped her head around at the voice. It was someone in her math class. “Thanks for the notes, but I can't read them.” Her eyebrows pinched together as she looked over her notes. They should be spot on, but they weren't. They made absolutely no sense. As she glanced further down the page her eyebrows stitched themselves closer together and she forgot all about the student that just handed the notebook back to her.

 When she finally looked up she was surprised to find the hallway totally empty, and that’s when the whispering started up again. It was in the back of her head, behind her ears and incoherent. The emerald in her eyes clouded over as she started walking down the hallway; every thought gone as she walked with her head tilted. As Lydia walked the voices became clearer and louder. Almost understandable. If only she could just make them out a little better. She can almost hear them.

 “Oh god!” Lydia sucked in a breath as jumped three feet in the air when she rammed into someone leaving her to land on her impossibly tall heels. And she would have toppled over had the person she rammed into not caught her elbows and steadied her. “Hey, woah! Lydia, what’s wrong?”

 As Lydia settles back on her feet she finally lifts hers eyes “Oh, Stiles. I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching.” She was stumbling over her words. “I should...uh...I should be going.” She tried to back out from his grip but Stiles wasn’t letting go of her arms, and he had this look on his face like he didn’t believe her. “Really, Stiles. I’m fine.”

 Stiles eyes softened as she trailed off and he watched Lydia’s eyes meet the ceiling while they clouded like they were when they ran into each other. “Hey, Lydia. Lydia. Lydia!” She was shaking as she snapped back into the moment. “Seriously what's happening? I just watched you totally zone out.”

 “I know, I just don’t want to talk about it here.” Stiles watched as the strawberry blonde walked towards the doors. It was when she reached the door that she looked back. “Are you coming? You know more about this stuff than me.” He shook his head and followed as Lydia led the way out of the school.

 

The two teenagers sat in silence for what felt like hours to Stiles. Lydia had handed him her notebook shortly after they had left the school. They had stared at it, and yet neither could say they had any idea. Stiles found himself completely at a loss as to what Lydia had written down. He threw the notebook on the floor of his room, squeezed his eyes shut, and ran his hand through his hair. When he reopened his eyes Lydia had snatched up her notebook. Her hair was whipping over her shoulders while she ran ruts into his floor pacing. “Stiles. Grab my laptop for me please.” He handed it to her and she started typing.

 “You want to tell me what is happening?” Stiles asked coming towards the girl, his curiosity kicking into overdrive as Lydia’s gaze shifted every few seconds from her computer to her notebook and then back to her computer; her fingers flying over the keys.

 Lydia flicked her eyes up towards the boy hovering over her shoulder. “I think it might be a code.” She refocused back to her computer, her brain and fingers working automatically. The clicking of her fingers on her computer keys were drowning out the noises around her, the only sound not blocked out was Stiles breathing as he leaned behind her to try and watch the screen. The girl paused and lifted her head; a tightlipped, annoyed grin on her face. “Stiles. You’re hovering.”

 “Oh, right. Sorry.” Out of the corner of her eye she caught Stiles take a few steps back while he rubbed the back of his neck. Lydia could feel her headache reforming right behind her eyes. Temporary relief came from the heels of her hands pressed into her eyes. Keeping her left hand against her head, she hit enter and released a breath. Lydia’s jaw dropped open when she saw what came up on the computer screen.

 

“It looks like we need a password.”

“That’s awesome. Have any idea of what it is?” Stiles asked with a stupid grin on his face.

Lydia smiled just as stupidly back. “Of course. Because I know what the totally random password is.” The sarcasm dripping from her voice.”Are you forgetting that I don’t even remember writing this?”

“Yes, I am aware of that, thank you. I thought that I might try being optimistic.” Stiles shot back. “Just try something.”

“Stiles, it’s saying error. It doesn’t matter what I type.” Explained the slightly irritated Lydia. Her mood only spiraling downwards each time she hit the enter key and the word error popped up. And while the voices had calmed down, they hadn’t completely gone away. She had discovered in the last month that they never really went away.

 

“What else should be try?” When he got no response, Stiles turned to look at the girl sitting at his desk. He noticed that the normally bright green of her eyes had clouded over once again. Her fingers hitting each key slowly and deliberately. Stiles was shocked at the letters she was typing. “This is wonderful.” His sarcasm taking over, surpassing Lydia’s. He locked his hands together behind his head walking away from the desk to try and figure it out. Trying to figure out how it all connected.

 Lydia blinked confused as to what she had just done. “Um, Stiles.” His head popped up when she called his name. “You might want to see this.” And when he saw the list of names, the green eyed girl was pretty sure that his jaw dropped open as far as hers, maybe even more.

 

“We should probably call Scott.” Stiles muttered. Lydia watched him grab his phone looking worried at what the had discovered. Her headache came back full blast as she watched Stiles talk animatedly to Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think... you can find me on tumblr (travellinginfictionandreality)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took longer than expected. This one is just kind of a filler, mostly dialogue.

“So your telling me that the name that cracked it was Kate?” Stiles knew that scott was just trying to work through everything that had come to light in the past few hours, but his frustration was getting the better of him as he went over the information for the fifth time with Scott.

“Yup. Cracked a list of what looks like all the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills. Which most of you are on, if I may add.” Stiles released the breath that he had been holding it in. “We also noticed that a Jordan Parrish is on it. There is also two other lists of people. At least that’s what Lydia said after she found this one.”

“Then we need to figure out how to stop it, and soon.” Scott glanced around at the few people there. Stopping on Stiles, who just raised his eyebrow when the pack looked at him expectantly.

“Why are you all looking at me?” He asked. That’s when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

Lydia had come up behind Stiles. She heard his question and answered for the pack. “Well they’re looking at you because, from what I hear, you’re the one who always figures it out.” She giggled when Stiles looked at her a little lost. “Allison filled me in on the way here.” Lydia explained, her eyes finding the brunette that had found her way to Scott’s side.

The two came later than the rest because Lydia had picked Allison up on her way, which gave Stiles a chance to go over the information she and Stiles had found with Scott. It also gave Lydia a chance to talk to Allison again, if only for a few minutes.

“Yeah, maybe. But it seems like you’re the only one that can crack this list.” Looking at Lydia as he spoke, Stiles wondered “Speaking off. Any banshee feelings that might crack another list?” All he received was a raised eyebrow from the girl.

“Stiles, I spent all afternoon with you breaking the code and the first list. I think my banshee powers need a break.” Annoyance barely audible in her voice. Just as Lydia was going to ask something else the door to Derek’s loft opened, and in walked Derek. “

I got your message, Scott. We’ll talk about that later. I found something too. About Lydia.” Derek said as he walked up, completing the group.

“Don’t hold back.”

“I just talked to Deaton. Turns Out that it’s not just because of the nemeton that she’s here.” Pointing at Lydia, who was feeling impatient because she felt out of them loop. “Turns out that their is a history of Martins in Beacon Hills. Specifically a Lorraine Martin. Name ring a bell?”

“Yeah, she’s my grandma.” Lydia and her mom were trying to sell her lake house they found out about recently. When she glanced at Derek, he looked even more worried than before.

“Lydia. Your grandmother was in Eichen House.” She could feel everyone tense up at the name, but Lydia just blinked.

“Does someone want to explain to me what Eichen House is, and why that’s so bad.” Now Lydia was just frustrated. She didn’t like being left out, and it seems that they had missed a few things in the explanation.

“It’s the mental health center of Beacon Hills; it's not exactly a welcoming enviroment. And your grandmother was there with schizophrenia. She was hearing voices” Derek explained. “Although that would make sense as to you being a banshee. She probably was too.”

All Lydia could do was nod. With the pile of information that she received and her headache pounding behind her eyes she couldn’t even fathom responding with words.This headache was driving her insane. It was coming in and out, like it couldn’t decide what it wanted to do.

Meanwhile the pack had switched topics. Discussing what they were going to do about the full moon tomorrow. Did they always bounce ideas around like this? Lydia's neck was starting to hurt from the amount of times that someone had interrupted another to shoot down an idea or pitch one of their own.

“Maybe we can go to the preserve.”

“No that’s too out in the open. Someone might walk through there.”

“Who is going to be walking through the preserve at night?”

“Well, I haven’t heard any ideas from you yet.”

“How about here?”

“There is no way in hell you are staying here tomorrow!” “

It has to be somewhere we can tie up Malia and Liam.”

“Hey, I’m fine on the full moon!!”

“Oh yeah? I call bullshit on that. So where do you want to go then smart guy?”

Lydia had had enough of the arguing and random inputs. “Okay! That’s it! We can go to my grandma’s lake house. There is a shed and a basement, and it’s pretty secluded. Does that work for everyone?” When she was met with nods she released a breath. “Great. Can we stop with the arguing? It hurts my head.” No one said another word as she looked at each member. “I’ll send you directions.” And with that Lydia turned and walked out, waving her hand as she disappeared around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it was like a muse slapped me when I wrote this...

The glass of the window was cool on Lydia’s forehead as she watched the scenery go by. The coolness was soothing for her head and it seemed to take the voices down a notch. The girl caught herself dozing when she heard her phone go off. Lydia turned the radio down as she reached for her phone. Scott’s name popped up as Stiles pulled onto the long driveway of the lake house.

“Hello.”

“Where are you guys?” Scott sounded anxious. His words hurried, not bothering with a greeting.

“Just pulling up.” Lydia responded.

“Good. Because things are going to get bad soon.” Lydia could hear voices in the background. They sounded strained.

“Relax. We’re coming.” Lydia hung up her phone as she jumped out of the jeep with her keys. Her emerald eyes darting around as she glanced at the pack. Malia and Liam were bent over; hands braced on their knees. Allison’s body was alert as she watched the two. “The shed’s that way.” Lydia pointed towards the structure to the left before she had even reached the group. Isaac and Scott grabbed Liam by his arms, dragging him in the direction that Lydia had pointed them. With a duffel bag in her hands, Allison smiled at Lydia before she followed them.

Stiles scooped up the remaining bag as Derek and Kira took ahold of Malia. It had taken Kira a while to learn how to harness her powers, but when she finally had, it became easier to watch over the others still learning. They usually split into teams. Two supernaturally enhanced teenagers, and a human on each team. Allison and Stiles were only ever really needed when someone needed to be talked down, but Allison had her electrified baton and Stiles had his bat for emergencies.

Lydia led the way to the basement as soon as the door had swung open. They couldn’t be bothered with lights; Malia fighting Derek and Kira as they tried to get her into the basement. The three darted past Lydia and down the stairs when she had held the basement door open. Stiles got halfway down before he hesitated. Glancing up at Lydia who was standing at the top of the staircase. Stiles opened his mouth to tell Derek that he was going to stay with Lydia when he got cut off.

“Stiles, go.” It was like she had read his mind. “My mom asked me to do a couple things with the house. Just try not to destroy the basement.” She smiled at Stiles before pointing down the stairs with raised eyebrows, her expression very clearly telling him to go help. He turned and jogged down the last few steps and he opened the bag revealing the chains they used to tie Malia up.

From the kitchen Lydia could hear Malia’s growls. She just rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her flat curls. She had her fingers crossed that the coyote didn’t tear the house apart. Lydia and her mom needed every penny they could get from it. That was one of the things that her mom had asked her to do. To make sure that nothing had gotten in and scratched up the walls. She walked towards the living room running her hand along the wall to find the light switch so that she could actually do what her mom had asked.

She walked halfway around the dark room when she reached the window that overlooked the lake. Lydia could see what was happening in the shed. It didn’t look like it was going much better than it was in the basement; judging by the noises she was hearing under her feet.

When she finally found the light switch and could see the room, Lydia felt her memories come back to her from when she was a little girl. Her family would come up during the summers to visit her grandma. Lydia and her sisters would always race towards the water. Jill in her arms because her little legs couldn’t keep up with Lydia and Steph.

Her heart warmed thinking about her sisters. They would always drink lemonade on the dock after they were done. Sitting in the shade that the shed provided in the afternoons. Lydia peeled off her cardigan and draped it over her the back of a chair while she took one last glance around the room; deeming it perfect.

The girl tucked her hair behind her ears taking each step at a time and looking at the pictures that littered the walls. The oldest that Lydia would have been in any of these pictures was 10, the next year the visits to the lake house stopped suddenly.

Lydia fanned her face because the temperature rose as soon as she took the last step up to the second floor. Hoping that the heat didn’t buckle the floors or peel any of the wallpaper, the girl walked through each room watching for anything out of place. Lydia lifter her head at the sound of a fan. Confusion struck her as she followed the noise to a room that she had never been before.

The walls were white, but there were odd, bright orange things placed throughout the room that stood out against the stark walls. Not watching where she was going, Lydia bumped into a low table knocking over a full wine glass. The dark red liquid seeped into the spotless carpet, slowly spreading. The stain pulling Lydia from her stupor, she ran to grab a towel and dove to the carpet; trying to soak up as much of the wine as she could.

It just wasn’t coming out for Lydia. She could feel the tears running down her face. But it was more than just the wine though. Her headache was back, and the sound of the fan was getting louder and louder. Frustrated, Lydia threw the towel on the ground and slammed her hands over her ears, doing her best to hold onto her sanity in that moment.

The fan didn’t fade for the girl, it got louder. But Lydia could swear that it was starting to form words. But it also sounded like it was coming from the wall. She moved closer to the wall, trying to look straight through it. As if she could see what was making the noise. Her eyes widened when she made out the words. When she realized it was a name. When a searing pain pierced through the scar running down her cheek. That’s when she screamed.

Stiles knew that everyone heard Lydia scream. He nodded at Derek before taking off up the stairs. He rounded the corner, seeing Lydia racing down the other set of stairs. He met her in the living room, his flailing limbs coming to a halt. Stiles was the first one who got to Lydia knowing that the others wouldn’t leave Liam and Malia on a full moon.

He watched Lydia wander around aimlessly with her left hand pressed against her cheek and tears dripping off the end of her nose and chin. She was muttering on a loop. “I know the next name. I know the next name. I know the next name.”

Stiles watched her for a minute before moving to her side to touch her arm. She jumped at the contact. Her eyes focusing on Stiles before whispering. “I know the next name. I need my computer.” It was when she mentioned the computer that it clicked in Stiles mind.

“Where is your computer, Lydia?” Stiles asked softly.

“My bag.” Lydia seemed unsteady to Stiles so he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the kitchen. By the time Lydia had pulled out her computer Scott, Allison, and Derek had all gathered in the kitchen.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Scott and Derek, silently asking them a question.

Scott shrugged. “Isaac and Kira are still with them.” Stiles nodded at Scott but his eyes shot back to the screen when Allison sucked in a breath. He did the same when he saw the name that Lydia had typed. All four people behind Lydia temporarily frozen.

Lydia turned around, swaying on her feet after the second list showed up on her screen. “I heard the name.” She croaked.

The last thing she remembered before everything went black was Stiles saying her name and reaching out as if to catch her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know 5+6 came really close together. But I had 6 written for a little bit already!

_I was out that night and chose not to accept the offer of a ride all the way home in fear of being caught by my mother. I wasn’t too worried because my father was over and they fought viciously for hours without a break. My only worry were my sisters; they liked to rat me out when they caught me climbing through my window. I chose to walk the ten minutes up the drive rather than everyone hear Mikayla’s car._

_I smelt the smoke before I saw the flames. It was raining so at that time I didn’t understand how it had gotten that bad. The dirt and gravel roads were turned to muck. My heels, high to begin with, were sticking in the road and being weighed down by the water and mud making it hard to even walk, let alone run. And my tight, leather leggings didn’t exactly help either._

_I started running up to the country house, why we lived all the way out there was a mystery to me, tripping over rocks along the drive and cursing the gorgeous shoes that made this task even harder. I yanked my shoes off as a way to attempt to run faster towards my burning home. The bottoms of my feet were being torn up by the sharp rocks but I was blind to everything except the rising smoke._

_It was almost impossible to navigate because my perfectly curled hair had turned to string and was hanging in my face. I brushed my hair out of my face repeatedly and as soon as I passed the tree line I saw the bricks and wood up in flames. The rocks scraping and stuck in my feet digging in deper as I took slow steps towards the scene while I took it all in. The firefighters so desperately trying to put it out. In front of the flames I saw a hand as black as the night grasping the latch on what would have been the family room window. Judging by the size it was my little sister, Stephanie. She had idolized me since she was born and now she’s dead, and only 12 years old. It wasn’t until that moment that it hit me that my entire family was in there. In the uncontrolled flames; my mother, my father, Stephanie, and Jill._

_And then I took off running towards the house. Only to have someone catch me around the waist and carry me off to the side. I kicked and screamed and punched, but they didn’t let up. My best friend just set me down and put his hands on my shoulders to keep me in place._

_The fire team finally gave up hours later, realizing that it was useless. It was so hot. I stood in the heat feeling like my skin might melt off and the only thing stopping it was the rain. I was trying so hard not to lose my mind; doing my best not run into the house to be with them. My parents were in there, my sisters were in there. That’s how it goes; one minute they were alive and well, the next, burnt to a crisp and dead. And I wasn’t lucky, I was alone._

_I fell to my knees, my face as blank and cold as stone. It rained all through the night. I didn’t move. Even when everyone left and I was left alone with my burning home. My best friend sat by me in silence. He didn’t try to say anything, knowing that my mouth would stay clamped shut. I didn’t cry, I just watched as my family burned._

_I heard someone calling my name in the distance. And looking up, I saw my mother. Running at me full speed. I tried to stand but my legs gave out and I toppled. My mother hit the ground sliding into me as she wrapped her arms around me, sobbing. And that's what I started to cry. The tears ran fast and hard, slipping down my chin and onto my arms that were crossed over my knees. I set my head onto my mother's, and we sat like that until I couldn’t take it anymore. The people watching us sit there, and our house continuing to burn. I couldn't stand being stared at, so I stood up and screamed for what felt like hours. I screamed at the people, and at my mother, and at the house. My vision going black as I continued to scream._

 

\--------------------

 

Lydia woke up suddenly, thrashing and screaming, burrowed amongst all her blankets and pillows. Her arms and legs throwing them off her, leaving just a breathless girl that thought she might be used to waking up like that; but to this day she still has to spend some time calming herself down. Lydia is confused as to where she is and what she was doing earlier; but the images from her nightmare fight their way back to the front of her mind and her confusion is forgotten.

She had thought that the nightmares had calmed down after the accident, but it never gets better seeing it all over again. Every single minute of the moment that changed her life completely. The moment that tore most of her family from her.

Once she leans her head back against the headboard and closes her eyes, her hands find themselves over her heart as she takes deep breathes to try and slow her heart and her breathing. It always takes some time after that particular nightmare. And tonight, like the rest, Lydia knows that she is going to lie awake for the rest of the night. The flames burned into her mind forever.

She doesn’t wipe the tears away as they drip down her face. Once everything settles, so does the exhaustion. But Lydia doesn’t like to sleep after that nightmare and she tells herself that she’ll just keep her eyes open, and that keeping her eyes open will fix this feeling of dread about sleeping that is always there.

The pain still present in her cheek she touches the scar and the memory of how she got it surfaces. And she thinks _Maybe I’ll never sleep again._

Lydia doesn’t feel herself fall back asleep but she loses the time to darkness with no recollection of what is happening in the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles woke to a pounding on his door. He stumbled out of bed rubbing his eyes as he walked down the stairs. The Sheriff was on a late shift and wouldn’t be home for a while yet so Stiles mind immediately went to the place where his dad was hurt. But instead he opened the door to a crying Lydia who was holding a sheet of paper.

Her voice was broken as she spoke “How Stiles? I don’t know what’s happening. I woke up sitting at my desk with this in front of me.” She waved the paper in Stiles face and he grabbed it, yawning as he read the words, or rather names.

“Lydia this is the third deadpool list.” She nodded and he opened the door wider, motioning for her to come inside. She sniffled as he ushered her up to his room.

They sat in silence on the edge of his bed, the occasional sniffle coming from the rattled girl. Stiles had lost track of the time that they had been sitting there when the silence finally got to him.

Lydia was looking at her hands rested on her knees when she felt the bed shift beneath her. She looked up at Stiles who was pacing the length of his bedroom. His lips were pursed in concentration, the gears in his head practically visible.

She thought that maybe he might say something that could help her get a grip on her powers, but when he opened his mouth she deflated when he asked yet another question that neither of them could answer. “We know why you can crack these lists. But why these names? You’ve never met any of them. They all died before you got here. Well, one of them came back to life. But that’s besides the point”

“I don’t know Stiles. That’s why I came here. I thought that you might be able to help me. I’m still hearing voices, they never really go away.” She whispered not wanting to fight with him this early in the morning. When she looked up at him it was the first time that she looked at the walls of his room. A giggle bubbled up her throat when she really saw what was on his walls. It was all articles and photocopied pages of books talking about banshee lore.

She knew that Stiles was watching her as she walked around his room looking at the paper on his walls. Every now and then a sticky note with Stiles messy writing that Lydia thought no one could read, with the exception of maybe Stiles himself.

When she turned around he had that look on his face that meant he was thinking. And even in the short time she had been in Beacon Hills she had learned not to interrupt Stiles train of thought when he had that look on his face. So she waited for him to speak first.

Instead of speaking right away, he walked towards her. It was like he was studying her, analyzing what could be happening with her and in her brain. And he caught her off guard when he ran his thumb down her scar. She flinched and it snapped him out of his mind. Lydia looked down at her shoes while he apologized. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I was just-”

"It’s okay.” Lydia cut him off. “I’m used to people gaping at it or wanting to touch it.”

“But it’s not okay, it’s not my place. But I did notice that you hesitated at your grandmother's lake house before unlocking the door. And before you protest, I don’t think you even noticed. And with her being a banshee as well, is there a reason you might hesitate?” He asked quietly.

When she finally looked up at him she was surprised to find that there was no intense curiosity in his eyes that he always has; just genuine care about what is happening with her. So Lydia swallows before talking about it. The memories that she dreamed about that night still fresh in her mind. “I used to visit their with my mother and sisters every summer.”

“You have sisters?”

“Yeah, I had two.” She heard Stiles let out a breath of realization. “Steph and Jill. They died in a fire two years ago. That’s part of the reason we left there; not that we actually lived in the city when they were alive.” She paused and wiped away the tears that had started making tracks down her cheeks. “Steph was 12, and Jill was 7. We used to come out and swim and drink lemonade. But those trips stopped when I was 11, I guess I know why now.” Lydia shrugged. Trying to control the sadness that was starting to surround her. “I was out when the fire happened. I should have been holed up in my room; but instead I was out partying. I was a different person before the fire. The person you saw on the first day I was at school was who I used to be.

“As far as my scar goes, I sat really close to the flames and wouldn’t let anyone move me. Not even my mother. You can’t believe the relief I felt when I saw her running towards me. I thought she was in there too. Our house was mostly brick and wood, one of those really old houses that gets passed down the family for generations. And the fire splintered the wood, and I guess a piece of metal was shot out when the wood it was attached to came apart and caught me on my cheek and ripped its way down.”

She pointed to the top of the scar. “The doctor told me later that if the shard had landed a couple of millimeters up I would have lost my eye. They told me I was lucky. I was so angry when I heard that. I wasn’t lucky, my family had just died in a fire.” Lydia took a breath, talking about it tore every bit of energy from her body. Her heart was weighed down, and talking about it didn’t relieve the dull ache that had formed after. “And then the voices started on and off not too long after that.”

And Stiles wouldn’t be Stiles if he didn’t ask a question or two. Lydia was just glad he let her finish talking first before asking a question, because had he interrupted her she wouldn't have been able to begin again. “What about your father?”

“Oh he was in there too. Him and my mom were divorced, but he was over to fight with her about how she was getting full custody of us. He thought it wasn’t fair. And I can’t tell you how my mom made it out and he didn’t.”

She felt Stiles arm wrap around her as he spoke into her hair “I know what it’s like to lose family. I also know that sorries don’t help.” Lydia sunk into his embrace letting her tears go. The ones that she had held in for so long. “But for the record I am sorry.”

Lydia pulled away to look at him the tears still flowing. “Thanks. Who did you lose?” She asked before quickly realizing that that was a stupid question and pulled apart completely from him dragging her sleeve across her cheeks to try and dry them. “I’m sorry, that was stupid. I shouldn’t have asked that.”

Stiles blinked. “No, that’s okay. I lost my mom when I was younger. She died from dementia; the kind that can affect you earlier on.” He grabbed a picture from his desk and handed it to Lydia. “That’s her.”

Lydia smiled at the woman. “She’s beautiful. You look like her.” She handed it back so that Stiles could place it where it used to sit. “Look at us. The Banshee and the human with broken families.” She shook her head.

“I don’t know about that. The pack is my family, and I’m sure that they see you as family already.” Stiles looked down after he said this, noticing the paper that had gotten thrown onto the floor. It was doubled sided. He picked it up, looking at the names that didn’t have prices next to them. “Lydia, there is another side of names. Do you know any of them?” Stiles handed the paper to the girl that was still examining his wall.

She looked it over and shook her head no. “I don’t think so. Would anyone be able to tell us who they are?”

“Yeah, I know someone at the police station other than my dad that could get me the information.” Stiles said, annoyance creeping in. He didn’t like having the new deputy help him now that he knew that he was supernatural. Jordan Parrish had been on the first list, Stiles thinks but he’s not too sure. That week was a blur. But hopefully the deputy could help them out fairly quickly on the information front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I know it's been a while since I updated! Come let me know how you guys are liking it! (travellinginfictionandreality) - tumblr!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Allison's POV. Thought it would be interesting to hear from a different character.

Things had changed between Stiles and Lydia in the last few weeks. Everyone noticed it. Allison figured that it was because of what happened when her friend went to Stiles about the list. Lydia hadn’t told the hunter, but Stiles had told Scott that Lydia showed up at his door that night terrified and confused.

There was just something about them in the last few weeks that caught her eye. Allison wasn’t blind, she was convinced her boyfriend was though. Whenever she brought it up to Scott he just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Stiles and Lydia had become inseparable: Whispering between themselves when the pack was together, she caught the not so subtle contact, and holding hands had become a regular thing even though they weren’t a couple.

Ever since she had started predicting the lists and figuring out what her abilities were; the redhead seemed to always be off in the clouds. Terrified of anything that made noise. Lydia would jump whenever someone touched her shoulder or made a move towards her. Even when someone spoke to her, even if they we standing in her line of vision.

But Stiles seemed to ground her. The contact bringing Lydia back into reality. Making her not so scared. Allison was sure that she wasn’t the only one who noticed it. Also, she refused to believe that their weren’t any feelings there at all. 

 

Nothing was particularly good right at this moment. Allison was standing on the outside of the pack watching them argue. Scott was standing next to her as the werewolves and other supernatural creatures fought viciously. Erica and Boyd had come back from their pack search a few days ago and had immediately taken to the arguments that were happening. She doesn’t even remember why they started arguing. Probably something to do with the names that cleared the lists of the deadpool. 

Allison shook her head at everyone. The argument had turned into a completely different fight by this time. Something about full moons. A chuckle escaped her lips when she watched Derek throw his hands up at something that Isaac had said, after that he pulled himself out of the group of fighting, now only teenagers, supernatural beings. He went off somewhere in his loft, which is where the pack had gathered. One of the only places that fit them all now that there were so many of them. 

She glanced over at Stiles who was talking to someone on his phone. Looking very displeased at the conversation happening. Lydia was sitting in the chair closest to where Stiles was. She was leaning her head on her hands, hiding her scar. Allison understood why she did that whenever she could. Someone had come out and asked her what had happened in a very not kind way and now the redhead was self conscious about it. But besides that, she looked distraught. Her eyes darting from place to place. All up the wall and onto the ceiling. 

Allison tracked where Lydia’s eyes were going most but didn’t see anything out of place. She walked over to the girl and placed her hand on her shoulder. Lydia jumping at the contact and looking up to see who had touched her.

“Hey, are you okay?” She asked her best friend. Lydia nodded in response and then drifted off into her own thoughts again. 

The yelling just kept getting louder the longer the fighting went on and Allison had had enough. She stomped to the center of screaming teenagers.

“Alright. I don’t even care what you are fighting about anymore. Get over it and try and figure out a solution as a group.”

“We were talking about-”

“You weren’t talking, you were yelling.” Turning to face the werewolf that she had just interrupted. “And the next werewolf-”

“I’m not a werewolf.” Malia spoke up.

Allison took a deep breath. “Fine. The next werewolf, werecoyote, or kitsune to raise their voice over the level that I am speaking at will have to deal with me. And I’m on the edge of being angry. Don’t make me get involved.”

And with that, the hunter made her way back over to Scott leaving 6 creatures with their jaws on the floor. Scott was laughing and give her a small high five as they turned to watch the group, now whispering, talk about whatever it was they were.

With that little distraction out of the way, she started to worry about Lydia again. This time when she looked over, Stiles was talking to the girl. Both of them completely immersed in their conversation. Allison noticed that they had their hands linked. She nudged Scott.

“What are they saying?”

Scott concentrated on the two sitting across the room. “They are talking about the other list.”

“Wait. What other list?” Allison hadn’t heard about another list.

“Don’t know.” Scott said, shaking his head. “Looks like they asked Parrish to help them find out the names were. Stiles doesn’t seem to happy about it.”

The brunettes curiosity had not been fixed with that answer. “I’m going to ask them.”

Scott’s hand on her elbow stops her as she went to walk across the room “No, let them work it out. I trust Stiles and he’ll tell me if they really need to.” 

But he didn’t let Allison protest because he went over to the pack to help with whatever they were doing. 

And she has to stifle her curiosity even more once Parrish appears. Bursting in the room like something is chasing him. The deputy is out of breath and panting. His chest heaving because he probably ran up the four flights of stairs that lead up to Derek’s loft. All the heads in the room turn to see who came in before their focus shifts back to their previous engagements.

“Stiles, I got the names that you want.” The boy across the room shakes his head, clearly frustrated with the deputy. He gestures for Parrish to join him and Lydia over by the window. The three mouths move at a rapid pace. Making it impossible for Allison to even try to make out some of the words being spoken. But the body language gives Stiles away. He doesn’t like the deputy. That much is obvious. And clearly Lydia has picked up on that. Putting herself behind Stiles slightly. Unconsciously defending herself from whatever might happen. Allison is so concentrated on watching them talk she doesn’t even hear Scott call her name from the circle that makes up the rest of the pack. 

“Allison!” Scott is gesturing at her when she snaps her head in his direction. Apparently Scott wants her to be a part of that particular conversation that is happening at this moment. Glancing back over at the others briefly she sees that Lydia has her hand pressed to her face. Once again covering up the scar that resides there. 

Later after the pack had finished with whatever they were dealing with, everyone went their separate ways. Well, as separate as they could. Allison still had no clue as to what was going on with Stiles, Lydia, and Parrish. When Scott dropped her off at home she figured that she might as well just see what happens. She trusted Scott and if he was leaving it alone, so could she. It’s not like she liked it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took forever!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if what you guys think, and if you want a second part! My tumblr is the same (travellinginfictionandreality)!


End file.
